Elle se nourrit d'aliments panachés
by shadowquill17
Summary: Parce que même le Quartermaster du MI6 finit par apprécier l'utilité indéniable du physique musclé de l'agent 007... avant d'en apprécier les possibilités encore plus vastes, dans un cadre plus, hem, personnel.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Me voici de retour avec un petit OS, rien de bien long, juste un petit coup de 00Q pour bien commencer la journée...**

**Alors bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**(le titre vient du poème "Vert sur noir" de René Char)**

**...**

Si l'on avait dit à Q qu'il serait un jour de ceux qui sont sensibles au charme d'une musculature développée, il aurait ri au nez de l'importun et aurait fait un vague mouvement de sa main fine, lui signifiant de le laisser tranquille avec ses absurdités.

Or, force était de constater que la situation avait radicalement changé.

Cela ne s'était pas passé en une journée, ou même en un mois, oh non. Changer l'opinion d'un Quartermaster quant à un point aussi important n'était pas une mince affaire, et cela s'était passé lentement, progressivement, jusqu'à ce que Q ne sache plus tout à fait quand exactement le virement s'était opéré…

Le fautif de ce changement capital dans les goûts de Q était, bien sûr, James Bond; car qui d'autre que 007 en personne aurait pu convertir aussi subtilement le génie incomparable qu'était le Quartermaster du MI6 ?

Q, au début, était certain de ce qu'il aimait chez un homme. Une personnalité charmante, un brin d'humour et une intelligence sûre le faisaient fondre intérieurement, même si son caractère n'était pas du genre à s'épancher plus que de nécessaire, et que jusqu'à présent ses exigences avaient surtout été définies par les dénominateurs communs entre les deux hommes qu'il avait connus, au sens biblique du terme.

Il savait que l'un avait été très long et très mince, que l'autre avait été petit et costaud, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait arboré des pectoraux saillants ou des biceps durs comme du roc… et puisque les bodybuilders et autres phénomènes du sport laissaient la libido de Q complètement indifférente, il en avait naturellement conclu que les muscles ne faisaient pas partie de ce qui le séduisait, lui.

(Il tirait une certaine fierté du fait d'être capable de passer outre un détail aussi trivial quand il s'attachait à quelqu'un.)

Évidemment, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier de façon tout à fait neutre un physique bien maintenu. Ainsi quand Q rencontra Bond sur un banc de la National Gallery, il se permit de féliciter mentalement l'agent d'avoir su exploiter si bien sa physionomie déjà avantageuse, mais ne s'attarda pas sur les épaules larges et l'estomac plat qu'on devinait sous le costume de marque.

Non, Q admira plutôt les yeux d'un bleu de glace, la bouche crispée mais si honnête dans son ombre de sourire, la mâchoire forte et bien dessinée… et puis s'efforça de conserver sa contenance toute professionnelle, peu désireux de laisser voir au fameux James Bond que ses traits faisaient même de l'effet à son nouveau Quartermaster.

Certes, les muscles de Bond prouvèrent leur efficacité plus d'une fois: lorsque Q se cogna la tête en sortant de sous son bureau et que Bond dut le porter inconscient jusqu'à la section médicale; lorsque toute la Q-Branch déménagea ses bureaux et que Bond, s'étant porté volontaire pour donner un coup de main, transporta à lui tout seul deux fois plus de cartons de matériel que tout le personnel réuni; lorsqu'il fallut maîtriser un agent devenu hystérique parce que Q n'avait pas voulu lui fournir le même stylo explosif qu'à Bond…

Alors bien sûr, Q était reconnaissant aux biceps irremplaçables de Bond, mais il appréciait bien plus le caractère entier de l'agent, son sens de l'humour sarcastique et défiant, et sa compagnie en général, que le pourtour de ses cuisses (si magnifiques qu'elles fussent) ou le nombre de kilos qu'il pouvait soulever à la salle de sport du MI6.

Il fallut que Q soit plus proche de l'agent 007 pour comprendre l'attrait véritable que pouvaient présenter des muscles aussi bien entraînés…

_Beaucoup_ plus proche.

Comme par exemple lorsque 007 le plaqua soudainement contre un mur, les mains sous ses fesses, soutenant tout son poids comme si Q n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume, et l'embrassa assez passionnément pour faire oublier à Q que toute son équipe se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la porte…

Ou bien alors lorsque Bond, exaspéré de voir Q se tuer au travail, le traîna de force dans un bureau vide et lui fit sauvagement l'amour, lui arrachant impitoyablement cris de délice et soupirs de volupté, et sans considération aucune pour ceux qui travaillaient encore à cette heure tardive…

Ou bien encore lorsque James, décidé à prendre son temps, bloqua d'une main ferme les hanches impatientes de Q sur ses draps chauds et entreprit de le rendre fou de plaisir par des coups de reins longs et profonds et délicieusement insoutenables tellement ils étaient _lents_…

À ce stade-là, Q ne pouvait plus nier que voir les muscles de James se tendre sous sa chair, sa peau luisante de sueur tandis qu'il débauchait avec une application toute amoureuse un Q gémissant d'extase, provoquait chez lui un intense mélange de fierté et de désir, et une envie inexplicable de lécher chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'agent 00, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à être sûr d'avoir senti chacun des muscles rouler avec souplesse sous sa langue avide…

Cependant Q, toujours pragmatique, ne s'affola pas quand il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des admirateurs du physique tonique de James Bond.

Il roula simplement sur le côté, se blottit contre un dos large et musclé, et frotta affectueusement son nez entre les omoplates endormies de l'agent en question.

**...**

**Mmmmh, pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le dos de Bond/Daniel Craig... moi je dis oui. ;-)**

**Si ça t'a plu, cher lecteur, si tu es même arrivé jusqu'à la fin de ce texte, je t'en prie, laisse une review, bonne ou mauvaise ! Parce que les reviews sont la voix de Q et sa tasse spécial Scrabble et ses adorables pulls à motifs... et qui ne rêve pas de ça, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, à savourer comme un part de gâteau à la carotte ?**

***j'approuve ce message, lecteur***

***et je compte sur toi***


End file.
